Ne m'abandonne pas
by Yebbeka
Summary: Un jeune homme se sent seul et veut mettre fin à ses jours mais c’est sans compter une certaine personne... Attention couple très spécial !


Titre : Ne m'abandonne pas

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Rating : T (j'aurais pu mette K mais comme il y a une histoire de suicide j'ai préféré mette le niveau au-dessus...)

Couple : insolite donc surprise (bon pas trop vu que c'est marqué au-dessus...)

Résumé : Un jeune homme se sent seul et veut mettre fin à ses jours mais c'est sans compter une certaine personne...

Nda : Salut, tout le monde !! Me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence qui sont dus d'abord au temps d'écriture et au fait qu'internet n'a toujours pas élu domicile chez moi... En plus le bac m'a ralenti dans mon écriture mais le principal c'est que je l'ai (youpi!).

J'ai écrit ce petit one-shot en peu de temps après les épreuves de mon cher bac... pour penser à autre chose alors désolé d'avance si il y a un peu trop de guimauve à votre goût moi-même je me suis sentie écoeurée par cet amas de nourriture XD

Je dédicace cette mini fic à Habbye qui me quémander un autre couple que HP/DM et à ma bêta. Et je fais une big gigantesque dédicace à mes lecteurs!!

BONNE LECTURE !

****

Ne m'abandonne pas

Dans une salle aux couleurs vertes, un jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir.

Le regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait. La flamme vitale qui le maintenait en vie s'éteignait peu à peu. Bientôt elle ne serait plus. Ce serait peut-être une bonne nouvelle. Il serait enfin libéré d'un monde où il n'avait plus sa place.

Il secoua la tête et se leva lentement de son siège. Avec la même cadence il se dirigea vers la plus haute tour de ce maudit château. Et plus il avançait, plus son idée s'enterrait et s'enlisait dans son esprit !

Il allait mettre un terme à son existence.

D'ailleurs l'existence qu'il avait menée jusqu'ici n'avait pas été glorieuse. Il ne manquerait à personne. Il avait suivi un ami avec d'autres dans l'univers sombre d'un mage noir complètement abruti. Il avait cru leur meneur qui avait toujours eu de grandes idées, même si celle-là avait laissé à désirer. Et bien évidemment, il y avait eu un retournement de situation. Leur cher meneur n'avait été qu'un espion et avec l'aide de ceux qui étaient du côté de la Lumière, l'Ordre, il s'était débarrassé du vieux fou.

Tous ceux qui avaient suivi le blond et charismatique meneur sans savoir son double jeu avaient été graciés car, inconsciemment, ils l'avaient couvert.

Et maintenant le blondinet se la coulait douce dans les bras de celui qui avait donné le coup de grâce au mage Noir.

Il arriva en haut de la tour. Le parfait garde du corps, ou plutôt chien de garde, ne servait plus à rien, et il en avait marre qu'on se moque de lui. Il passa par dessus la rambarde et fixa le sol. Il se retenait de ses bras puissants, hésitant à se jeter dans le vide.

- Crabbe ? Non ne fais pas ça !

En soupirant, il repassa de l'autre côté, en sécurité. Il fit face à la jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Patil ? Tu n'en as pas assez de te moquer de moi ? Tu cherches encore quelques potins à divulguer ? Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié gryffondorienne !

Elle s'approcha, hésitante.

- Tu ne vas pas sauter dans le vide, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas nous abandonner !

- Nous ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as que faire de moi et c'est pareil pour tout le monde.

- Non, c'est pas vrai.

- Bon, j'avais hésité un moment mais en fait c'était une excellente idée, alors adieu !

Il allait retourner vers la balustrade lorsque la jeune femme se jeta contre son torse. Il en fut statufié. Le parfum de Parvati lui chatouillait le nez. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle proximité avec une fille. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans ses yeux surpris.

- Si tu ne restes pas pour les autres, fais-le au moins pour moi.

Il la fixa. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il était complètement perdu et ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Quand la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui, il la toisa et lui déclara :

- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Mes sentiments sont vrais ! Je t'aime !

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui donna un baiser endiablé. Puis elle se lova dans ses bras et lui murmura « je t'aime Vincent ». Quelques secondes après, elle s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

Le jeune homme, trop sonné, partit dans son dortoir.

Il se réveilla en retard et, après s'être rapidement préparé, il se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Quand Draco Malfoy le vit arriver, il se leva et lui fit la morale. Le silence s'était installé et on pouvait clairement entendre ce qui se disait.

- Alors non seulement tu nous as faussé compagnie hier au soir alors qu'on te parlait, mais en plus tu es revenu tard dans la nuit et, pour finir, tu nous as abandonné ce matin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je ne te reconnais plus?!

Une personne se leva de la table d'à côté et s'avança vers eux. Elle prit la main du brun qui baissait la tête face aux accusations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Patil ? Demanda autoritairement le blond.

- Que tu arrêtes d'engueuler Vincent pour un rien !

- Mais tu te prends pour qui au juste ?

- Juste pour ce que je suis, et puis Vincent était avec moi hier soir, puisque ses amis ne veulent pas lui remonter le moral.

- Arrête de te faire des films, Patil !

Elle vira au rouge, énervée. Elle se tourna vers le brun.

- Mais dis quelque chose !

- Tu vois que j'aurais mieux fait de sauter par dessus la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, au lieu de me faire engueuler à longueur de journée !

Le silence suivit sa déclaration. Tout le monde le regardait, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Puis Parvati s'enfuit une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux, de la Grande Salle.

Personne ne savait comment réagir jusqu'au moment où Draco s'avança vers lui et lui mit son poing droit dans la figure. Vincent, surpris, tomba au sol.

- Imbécile ! Au lieu de dire des conneries, vois plutôt qu'on tient à toi, et en particulier Parvati Patil. Alors va la rejoindre et excuse-toi auprès d'elle !

Le brun opina de la tête et partit à la recherche de la jeune femme alors que le blond se rasseyait à sa place.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et, finalement, Vincent et Parvati réapparurent main dans la main. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner, au cours duquel Vincent s'excusa auprès de ses amis et remercia Draco. Parvati lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tant que tu ne fais plus ce genre de conneries, il n'y a pas de problèmes Vincent. Parvati nous devons te remercier : tu es la seule qui pouvait l'aider et tu l'as fait sans qu'on le sache ! On savait qu'il avait des soucis mais on n'arrivait pas à l'aider alors vraiment merci.

Elle leur sourit aimablement.

- On doit tous apprendre de nos erreurs et avancer. Je m'excuse aussi pour les méchancetés que je vous ai dites. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Vincent sans moi.

Draco se leva et leur rétorqua :

- Il va bien falloir que tu le laisses parce que, là, on a cours et les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne sont pas ensemble !

Tous les élèves qui avaient entendu la conversation rirent de bon coeur face à la mine pâteuse des deux nouveaux tourtereaux.

- Tu vas t'en remettre Parvati ! Draco, tu viens j'ai quelques mots à te dire, déclara Harry.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

- D'accord. A tout l'heure, les amis !

Ils partirent vers le parc alors que Parvati se calait contre Vincent pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

Une nouvelle page s'était écrite à Poudlard et d'autres allaient suivre.

THE END

Nda : voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de crise de foie à cause de la guimauve. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher le bisou Harry/Draco... Mériterais-je quand même une ptite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je vous répondrai quelques soient les circonstances et le temps qui s'écoulera '-- comme toujours !

En ce qui concerne mes autres écrits dont j'avais dit avoir écrit quelques chapitres et bien ça avance mais c'est pas fini : j'ai une fic avec 21 chapitres (plus un prologue) qui est en cours (il doit me rester quatre chapitres à écrire...), une autre qui a bien avancé et qui méritera un gros M voire plus !! Et une autre avec six chapitres (sans oublier prologue et épilogue) sur laquelle je m'éclate ces temps-ci ; et d'autres one-shot ou début d'idées... Kyaa, j'ai vraiment tout ça !! Bon, je vais à la fac à la rentrée (pourquoi faut-il que ce soit le 5 septembre ? ouinn) donc j'essaie de mettre un point final à certaines le plus rapidement possible !

À très bientôt !

Yebbeka.


End file.
